Windy with a Little Sun
by AngstCake
Summary: AU. A universe where Shego is an assassin with the ability to hone the suns power to get her way around the world, a highly skilled killer. And there's only one person that can get in her way; and that's Kim Possible. But when Shego figures out something that could change Kim's entire life, it destroys the villain v.s. hero relationship and is replaced with something bigger.
1. Chapter 1: Fog

Oh jebus, this is my first fanfic! Just thought that business was slowing down in the KIGO area so I decided "Hey you've really wanted to write a good fanfic for a while so maybe you should give a shot for real this time!" and blah.

So here's my best shot at it! Enjoy C:

I do not own Kim Possible and make no profit from this whatsoever.

* * *

_You know that story about the wind and sun? Where the wind tries it's hardest to blow the coat off some guy and it fails, but the sun does it effortlessly, through its natural capabilities? It seems like no matter how hard it tries or works, the wind can't do nearly as much as a sun can, even though it's raw power and works ten times as hard, it's still no match for the sun._

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Fog

I am an Assassin, who hones the suns power to get my way.

My name is Shego, and I have reached a barrier ;a stubborn, steadfast individual, who matches not only my speed, but my strength as well. What's worse is that she's a complete goody-two-shoes.

I say that because in every one of my attempts to fulfill my duty to kill, she's there. Her olive green eye's burning bright with a desire for justice, and, just like the wind she moves with wild grace, her hair trailing behind her form like a red marker of where she's been. It's as if she's perfected the way she moves her body, and it aggravates me. Oh, and if you haven't already guessed this then you should know:

I hate her.

…Maybe.

It's just my muscles tense up at the thought of going up against her, seeing her, because I've got another hit just in a few hours and she'll be there; I know it without a doubt. I mean, yeah, I hate her guts, and she's a pain in the ass, but I can't complain much when she's the only decent hand-to-hand marital artist I've seen in a while. Not to mention with all that skill she's got a great body thiat you can come to appreciate even when she has that combat suit on. Also a little bit of eye candy never hurts.

I examined the picture in my hand; my victim for tonight. The guy looked like a total creep, long face with a crow-like nose and a bushy goatee, peppered with grey hair. I guess he just pissed of the wrong guy because my client didn't seem very happy about him. The client specified that I "make him wish that he was in hell." Now I'm not complaining, but that's kind of vague don't you think? I mean, does that mean like torture, or maybe just a slow death? Fuck it; that's the clients fault for not specifying, I'll just kill him slowly. It's easy for me after all. I let my glow flicker harmlessly in my hand. _Even though my powers feed off the sun its use is for dark purposes. How ironic._ I muse, watching the light flicker gently.

A familiar tune breaks me from my thoughts and I look for my phone, reading the text that says: 'Time to go have some fun' I roll my eyes. You couldn't be more cliché right? Of course, when I look at the sender, it's that annoying brat. However, I give the kid props for being a really good informer but a geeky one at that.

I slide my thumb across my phone to open it to call her, I need to know where to go after all. She's a little clumsy and all, but her reliability makes up for it.

"Yo, why aren't you all stealth mode yet?" A deep female voice asks.

"Well, I have to know where I'm going. 'Stealth Mode' is _after_ I know where the fuck I'm supposed to be, dumbass." I rebuke. No way in hell am I going to let her talk smack to me. I hear a half-amused snort on the other end of the line.

"Touché," her dry response is followed by a series of keyboard taps and mouse clicks. I was quickly growing impatient.

"Sometime this year would be nice…" I'm just reminding her that I'm here, just in case she got distracted by her porn stash or something. That'd be kind of awkward.

"Shut up; you're taking me out of my zone. Anyway, your location is 5467 Heather Ridge Lane. Obviously it's in this city or you would have been contacted earlier otherwise." Her voice had dropped to a lower and much more business like tone. It's like she's trying to fill a role, attempting to be cute, I guess.

"Kay thanks, bye. I'll get back to you once I'm there." As soon as I had received the desired information I hung up, no need to drag that out longer than need be.

With practiced precision, I picked up my snipe and slung it over my shoulder, and, just in case, I grabbed my hunting knife and strapped it around my waist. I pulled on the hood specially made to hang in front of my face so I could see my victim, but they couldn't see me. Of course, when in action, it's impossible to keep it down, but masks and full hood covers are just a drag so this is better than nothing.

I whisk out of my apartment window and scale the side of the fire escape, effectively warming my muscles up. I'm careful not to strain myself, though; only an idiot would push themselves before a job.

It only takes a few more minutes till I reach the roof. As soon as I do, I straighten out my back and drink in the crisp cold air. And if someone asked, I would deny it vehemently, but I mentally noted that I couldn't wait to see _her_.

* * *

I arrived at the manor and mentally whistled at how flashy the furniture was. Expensive silk drapes with gold plating on everything I could see. This guy had some cash to burn, and then some.

_What an extravagant way to live. This whole house is screaming "come rob me!"_

With that in mind, it wouldn't hurt to grab an expensive piece of jewellery, so, as I walked along the hallways with silent footsteps, I nabbed some of the better-looking stuff that could fit in my pockets. I reached for my earpiece and turned it on.

" You there runt?" I murmur, confident my subtle tone would be picked up by the mouthpiece.

"Yup, check your watch; there should be a small pixel map on it. It's not HQ but it'll get the job done. This place is like a maze…" I grunt in response to that comment, because so far, I've already lost track of the vent I came out of, so it's appreciated that a runt like her would think of something like that. I look down at my watch to study the little map, handy little thing. Judging by the little dot in the middle resembling me, I'm about a few meters away from my target. Perfect; the mission will go without a hitch.

Thinking about it afterwards, that was a very naïve way to think for a pessimist like me.

I find the door where the target should be and I hear soft murmuring from the room. Hm? Another person, what the hell? Did the runt screw up? I thought people had to make major appointments with this guy to even get a phone call with him. I swear, if that little brat missed an appointment that happened to be on the day of my hit, I'm going to strangle her after I strangle my target.

I neared the corner of the door to see who the intruder was and peeked in between the cracks of the slightly open door. Bad idea, I growled at the sight. Kim possible already beat me to my target? I already lost tonight's fight against her, how the balls did she figure it out so fast? I crouched down low and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I had to rethink a plan and fast before they walk out and notice me here. But I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I overhear what the ugly mother fucker's saying.

"Battered and bruised with your face all over the news," a pause for a chuckle "I assume that you saved the people inside the burning building?"

"Mhm, so not the drama. These bruises will heal, though the soot in my hair is never going to come out."

A soft groan in disappointment and another soft chuckle follow closely behind.

"Well I'll trim the burnt edges for you tomorrow after dinner, how does that sound?"

"Sweet, that sounds awesome."

I didn't catch the rest of that because as soon as I heard rustling coming towards the door, I booked it for the closest exit, which happened to be a window. As I left, I faintly heard the words "good night" emit from Possible's mouth. I don't know what the hell was happening, but one thing was for sure; I failed my mission.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

Next chapter I promise more Kim and Shego interaction... I won't let OC's invade the whole story !

EDIT: thank you my beautiful beta!

-Cake


	2. Chapter 2: Cloudy

Hiya, sorry this is a little late. I was hoping to post every other day, but that failed epicly ;;

Also, I'm terrible and I forgot to mention my awesome beta, many thanks!

Okay I'll let you read the story now; enjoy.

I do not own Kim Possible and make no profit from this whatsoever.

* * *

_May the wind always be at your back and the sun upon your face. And may the winds carry you aloft to dance with the stars._

_-unknown_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Cloudy

Groaning, I turned my back to the window that was allowing shreds of light to hit me in the face. Why did I ever think for even a minute, that a bedroom with a window was a good thing? I have to remind myself later to rearrange my room... so I can sleep for more than 3 hours at a time without that goddamn sun invading my personal bubble like a clingy girlfriend. I groan with contempt. While I was thinking of ways to brutally murder the sun, my brain woke itself up. Cursing my lack of sleep, I aggressively got out of bed and stumbled through my shoddy apartment.

My mission right now was to find the kitchen and make coffee. Before that, no sensible thinking allowed. After several minutes, and a bit of cursing, I pour my precious cup of coffee and proceed to laze about on my couch. Flicking through some channels, I decide to just watch cartoons.

Brainless cartoons flickered across the TV screen and my mind went back to last night. I try to make sense of what I saw, maybe it was nothing big. But there's this nagging feeling; that it shouldn't be something to just brush off. Why was that man targeted by my client in the first place? He seemed pretty close to Possible so why was she with him? I sigh and take a sip of my coffee, maybe I'm over reacting. After all, this is Cupcake that I'm being concerned for and I know better than anyone how well she can take care of herself. Damn perfectionist.

I cringe as my phone rings; there are only two people that could be calling me at 9 AM in the morning. There's that runt that I want to strangle, and the other possible person probably wants to strangle me for my failure last night. I scoff and let it ring for a bit before I get up, reluctantly, to pick up my business phone.

"Good morning, Shego. Do you keep your clients waiting like this all the time?" I scowled once I heard that voice. This is even worse than my other options. She shouldn't even have my number. I bet Brandy has something to do with this.

"What do you want Betty." I could barely stop myself from crushing my phone, but I manage to ask what the hell she wanted through gritted teeth.

"Last time I checked, I was welcome to call my childhood friend at any given moment." she says in such an even tone that I want to punch her.

"And last time I checked that relationship died when you called the police on me when I was in Grade 11. Thus, I have taken away your privileges to call me whenever you please." I hear a snort of amusement. Rolling my eyes I put my coffee down and roll onto my back. I want to hang up, but when Betty calls, it's something important.

"As always, you're such a pleasure to talk to. Anyways, as amusing as you are, I didn't call you to banter." her tone suddenly grows serious.

"You better not have or I'm marching down to your office so I can murder your face." I grumble back at her. Betty knows I'm completely serious too; I've done it before after all. That silly eye-patch is proof of that.

"This is about your job last night, it seems the victim figured out you were there and somehow got a picture of you. He called my office last night and now every cop in this city is looking to put you behind bars." she murmurs almost as if she's scared someone is going to overhear. How did my victim get a photo of me? I personally went there to disable all of the cameras, before my initial hit.

"And your client? George Johnson I think. He was murdered, at approximately 4 AM last night; almost an hour after your victim called. But according to your cute little sidekick," I knew it. "you only had one hit last night."

"Damn right I only had one hit. I'm not a psychopath. It's not like a luxury job, but I didn't have much a choice Betty. Between killing people who deserve it and selling away my body to strangers, killing won." I growled; the suggestion in her tone was pissing me off.

"Okay Shego, listen. If you weren't the one to kill Mr. Johnson then I have an idea of who did. If it is, you're in danger Shego. I would suggest you disappear for a while." her tone gets more urgent and I know she's not playing games. I sigh; it had only been a few months since I was nobody. I wonder if I have enough saved up….

"Fine, just tell me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Why was Kim Possible at my victims' house last night?"

"…."

"Cyclops?" Betty continued to give me the silent treatment, was she thinking of a rite of passage to give to me or something?

"...I'm just as clueless as you are in that regard." Betty replied in a puzzled voice. It didn't sound like she was hiding something from me.

"You should go and get your sidekick before she's targeted next. Goodbye, keep me updated; and remember Shakaya, I'm your ally." I immediately hang up at the mention of my name. Damn Betty, wherever she goes, she brings bad memories trailing behind her.

I look around and sigh. What a great way to start of my morning after such a rough night. I better pack up my necessities and personal items before leaving, before they find me. I also need to pick up that brat and save her sorry ass.

Oh yeah, and figure out why the hell Kim Possible was at my clients house.

* * *

I arrive at Brandy's house, and my heart sinks; it's a mess. All of her windows seem broken and if I'm not mistaken those are bullet holes in the wall. I panic and jump of my motorcycle, I vaguely hear it smash against the ground, but that's the least of my concerns. Where was that brat? As I sprint towards the house, I notice that the doors been kicked in, and I light my glow. The intruders might still be here, and if they are, I'm going to burn their faces in. I make a beeline for that stupid geek's room and bust in; only to find it empty.

I flip over her bed, open the closet, and look at all the hiding spots she uses against me. Hoping that maybe she could be hiding from me, like it's another one of her gags. I rip up her house worse than the intruders did. Through my panicked haze, I manage to think about calling her; with shaking hands I pull out my phone and hit her speed dial number.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up…_

"Shego? Why are you calling me with your real number?"

Oh my god I'm going to kill that idiot.

I crumple to the ground in relief, though slightly annoyed at how okay she sounds. Running my fingers through my hair riddled with sweat, I sighed.

"Where are you? I came to your house and I see it in shreds! What the hell Brandy Johnson." I growl, I'm not about to let her off just because she might have been killed. That brat could've called me!

"Oh sorry Sheeg, I should have called you earlier…. But I've been preparing your getaway. I'm fine in case you're wondering; apparently I have one more guardian angel besides you. Just meet me at the city park, make sure to be in a disguise." Brandy states before hanging up. I don't know how the hell she knows what the situation is, but I won't question what that kid can do. And who's this "Guardian Angel" she's babbling about?

I decide to just forget about her vague phone call and prop up my motorcycle to see the damage. Wincing, I traced my fingers over the heavily dented sides with my beautiful paint job all scratched off. Ah, whatever. I'll make Brandy pay for the repairs, or for a new motorcycle. I hop on and rev the engine, pulling on my full cover helmet with heavily tinted visors. This will be a good enough disguise for now; every inch of my skin is covered right now anyway.

As I make for the park I keep reminding myself to stay in check, I have to obey the traffic rules right now. As annoying and tedious as it is, if my identity gets figured out because I speed a little would be really frustrating and stupid. I don't make it to the park as fast as I'd like but I deal with it and make a beeline for the kid. I assume she's by the electrical outlets, and there's one that is densely covered by bushes. A great place to go if you're hiding from the fuzz.

Ha, I knew it. Just like I had guessed, Brandy's sitting there typing away on her laptop, which honestly looks like a small tower. Probably setting us up with some fake ID's. I take off my helmet since in this dense part of the forest, I won't be recognized. I'm amongst the green after all, but as I near the runt I get a clearer view of her and freeze up. Red hair and a Navy blue outfit made to protect. I know that combination all too well, and before I can approach them anymore, Kimmie springs up into a fighting stance. I chuckle wryly, of course she as the one that saved Brandy. Who else could fend off a group of murderers?

"Shego, how did you find us?" Ouch, always with that cold tone. I saunter towards her after the initial shock fades away, and instead of backing away like most people, she only tightens her posture ready to strike at me. Funny, how she never pulls her gun until it gets desperate; she's going to get killed with a mindset like that.

"Augh, I knew it was a bad idea to let you follow me. Kim, Shego's a friend, she won't hurt us, I promise." She shoots a look my way as if telling me 'behave'. I scoff, how am I supposed to listen to this little rascal? She hardly listens to me half the time.

"Mmh, princess you might want to listen to Brandy over there, otherwise, I might have to kick your ass." That came out a lot more sarcastic than I intended. Ah whatever, it still gives her eyes that same spark.

"I wouldn't be too sure Shego, it seems you've been lacking lately. Have you put on some weight?" Kim teases back in a light tone, but her stance doesn't let up. Damn her, that's a low blow. She knows that I'm in as good as shape as I was when I beat her. She's just had more time to train lately, all I've been doing is work, work, and work.

"C'mon guys," Brandy whines, pulling us out of our focus. "Stop flirting; there are more urgent things to get to. Kim, you really don't have to stick around anymore, Shego can protect me." As Brandy states this Kim looks over at me skeptically.

"I should be taking her in, she should be behind bars." Kim declares in such a dark tone, that it actually hurt my feelings. Out of the corner of my eye I see her hands twitch, reaching for her walkie-talkie; probably for back up. But before I can react, Brandy reaches for the offending hand and grabs it.

"No! Please, don't arrest her! She's my…. She's my legal guardian." I blink, I'm a what now? Nice lie Brandy. There aren't any legal documents that Kimmie can look up with the snap of her fingers, proving that I am indeed; not your legal guardian. I roll my eyes and open my mouth to blab, but when I see Possible's face I realize that she actually fell for that shoddy lie.

"M-my parents died, both murdered. They were friends with Shego and decided that she would be my godmother." Brandy babbles, feeding the compassionate police officer. Well at least that part was true, but when her parents passed away I was off the hook because she's legally able to take care of herself. But what's more interesting is that a flicker of pain, mourning and a little bit of sympathy that flashes across Kimmie's face. It was only for an instant, but they happened all the same. The redhead looks down at Brandy and then back up at me.

"Fine, I won't arrest Shego. But she's killed people Brandy, Shego is not a person you should rely on." As cupcake mutters this, she shoots me a withering glare. I glare right back at her, whatever. I probably won't ever see her again after I turn into nobody again. For some reason, at that thought, a dreadful feeling of loneliness washes over me. I shake it off; I have some powerful murderer coming after me and Brandy, this is no time to be feeling remorseful.

"So on one condition: I stay with you until I'm convinced that Shego is able to take care of you." Both Brandy and I turn to her, and speak with bewildered tone's.

"What?!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hope you liked it. Maybe the next one will come out a little faster :'D

EDIT: HOLY CRAP I DIDN'T SEE ALL THOSE SMALL MISTAKES. Hopefully this is a bit easier on the eyes now, and it should make more sense. I've edited this and replaced so many times now -sob-

-Cake


	3. Chapter 3: Clear Skies

Mew, I'm gunna stop trying to get this up ASAP, it takes the fun out of writing :C

But honestly, there have been so many Con's and games to play lately so its not cause of block or anything... it's basically just my laziness -laughs- -shot-

Oh, btw, a little bit of religious talk in the quote section so beware. I'm not trying to force or anything, I just thought it was a cool quote and fits this story line. But other than that there is nothing else so don't worry and enjoy!

I do not own Kim Possible and make no profit from this whatsoever.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Clear Skies

_But I say to you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, so that you may be sons of your Father who is in heaven; for he makes the sun rise on the evil and on the good, and sends rain on the just and on the unjust.  
-Jesus Christ_

* * *

"Do you even know what's going on?" I mumble in such a bitter tone, it leaves a weird taste on my tongue. We had gotten onto a boat to Canada, why boat? Because less cops, and less people. And now I was stuck with Ms. Perfection for roughly 18 hours, well, 17 hours and 34 minutes but who's counting, right?

"No, all I know is that you're a criminal and I need to protect someone like Brandy. It's all the information I need." She stared at me, as if she's asking to be challenged. I don't let it get to me and grunt flippantly.

"What about your job, they're going to wonder why you suddenly left while 'Big Bad Shego' is apparently loose in the city." I whisper because it would be a problem if anyone overheard our conversation, it was just loud enough for Possible to hear me.

"They think that I'm taking my cousin back to my uncle from a visit. I told them that it could take a while to ensure her safety." She smiles softly, as if recalling a memory. I can't help but stare; in all of our previous encounters I've never seen her smile not like this. Trading cocky smirks is not the same as a sincere smile. I shook my head and looked away; I can't let her get to me like this. Eye candy is all she is, can be, and will be. Also, we're natural enemies, not just our jobs, but our personalities clash harshly. I ask another question to distract myself.

"How did you know Brandy was in trouble? She couldn't have had time to call the police." I inquire curiously. Actually I was wondering for a while, but the chance to ask never came up. Also, Brandy would never call the cops, she's too paranoid that they'll connect her to me, and take me away.

"I didn't, my commanding officer told me to go check on this house, I have no idea why but I don't question orders. I arrived and I saw the door kicked down and rushed in. I stopped the criminals before they even reached her room, I got Brandy and made sure she was okay before calling for back up. But it was too late; all of them had already made a run for it." Kimmie shook her head as she was explaining.

"I should have at least brought a partner. Now those guys are running loose in the city." I scoff at that last remark. And then what? Those guys were gone, they weren't coming back. Now that they know what they could be dealing with, it's doubtful that they'll make a reckless move like that again.

"Well, whatever right. Brandy's safe, and that's what really matters in the end." All I receive in return is silence.

We stay silent until Brandy comes back with my first meal of the day. I grumble out my thanks, and proceed to shovel food down my throat. I glower at Kimmie, I notice that she changed into jeans and a simple hoodie. Probably to avoid attention, as for me, I applied on make-up to cover up my painfully obvious green skin and I have a short cut blonde wig on. Along with blue contacts, due to past mistakes I learned that people can identify you from just your eye colour. Cupcake has it so easy, even if she was recognized all she would get is praises.

"I got the fastest and cheapest boat so there aren't any bunks in here. We have to sleep here in the overpass where it's cold, or we can all camp out in the car, but it only has 5 seats." Brandy explains to us as we munch away on our food. So basically two people will be cramped up awkwardly or we can sleep spread outside while freezing our assess off.

Well, actually, they'll freeze their assess off. I'll be fine.

"I'll sleep outside, you guys should share the backseat together." I mumble as best I can without spilling the food that's crammed down my throat.

"What? No. I won't accept that. I'll sleep in the front seat, you guys can share the backseat together." Kim pipes up. Huh, go figure. The goody-two-shoes is all about putting me in a jail cell with a bunch of freaks that want their dicks up my ass, but she won't let me sleep outside. Go figure.

"Princess, super fiery glow powers remember? I'll be fine. It won't be cold, just peaceful." I point out with a hint of sarcasm. I clean my plastic plate off and throw it in the garbage; I didn't want to argue with her anymore. I was tired from all the stress that was building up from all these new predicaments. Resisting the urge to run my fingers through my fake hair, I leave the underpass to the bow. I have to hold my wig down to keep the wind from blowing it away; a small price to pay to feel that cool sea breeze.

After a bit to myself I hear someone approach me and by the sound of those light footsteps, it was probably Kim. I squirm inside, the whole reason I came out here was to avoid the person approaching me. But to my surprise, instead of striking up a conversation, presumably filled with unwanted banter, she just stood there beside me leaning against the railing. I see her look at me through the corner of my eye, what the hell princess? I thought you were miss goody two shoes, shouldn't you know it's rude to stare at people?

"Brandy said you were her godmother, but you don't look very old... are you one of those 40-years-old that look like they're still in their late 20's?" Oh my fucking god. Did she just call me old? She did, didn't she? Possible will definitely come to regret calling me old. And fat.

"I don't look like I'm 40 'cause I'm not, Brandy's parents knew my parents but I'm still a decade-plus older than that brat. At the time Brandy was born my dad was dead and my mom disappeared when I was born, so they were out of the picture. In the end her parents entrusted me with the brat." I explained, while grumbling.

"Wait, but Brandy's roughly 15 isn't she? Doesn't that make you at least 25?" Kim says with such a surprised voice it only feeds my agitation. I can only reply through gritted teeth; if not, I might breathe fire.

"Yes it does, to be exact, I'm 28. Surprised?" She only nods in confirmation. Irritated, I turn away from her, I prop my arm up on the bars and rest my cheek against it. An effective way to show you are extremely annoyed with the other person I would assume. I mean it works great in bars.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were so close to my age. I thought at least 30; you act as if you have so much experience…." She turns away to look at the cloudless sky. "I didn't think you'd be so close to my age…" She trails off, I guess she won't give me an exact age. Doesn't matter, it's such a small detail I let it slide.

"Anyways, it's my turn to ask a question." I say, just so that weird comforting silence doesn't come back. Kimmie laughs at me, cute, this is the first time I get to hear it.

"What's this, didn't you ask me a bunch earlier? I should be the one asking questions" I shush her with my finger.

"And I have more. Also, we're even now, you asked one just now." Smirking at her baffled face, I proceed to ask my question. "What do you know about the murder last night, if I'm correct, your divisions in charge of that right now aren't they?" Red locks shake in denial.

"I don't know where you heard that, but it's not true. I've got squidly-squat information on the murder last night…" She shoots me a strange accusing look. "It wasn't you, was it?" I scoff feeling offended at that baseless accusation.

"I only had one hit last night and I failed it. Calm down princess, I'm not a random murderer." Oh no this conversation is going somewhere I don't want it to.

"You assassinate people, yeah they aren't the greatest people, but you still kill them. Don't look at me as if I'm the bad guy." She says while looking straight at me with such a serious look, it almost feels as if I'm being interrogated by a cop. Oh wait. I turn to Kim and look into her olive green eyes with a defensive stance.

"Look Princess, don't act like you can go and judge me like that; as if you know anything about me." I finish my little statement with a threatening growl. I turn away in a huff and we just stand there in silence. I can tell she's staring at me, call it a sixth sense or something, but it's weirding me the hell out.

"You look good in that wig." She states simply and completely out of the blue. I blink, well that was unexpected. My face contorts to a face of bewilderment and she chuckles. Kimmie then proceeds to grab my fake hair, and pull it off, along with the net. I almost sputter, with what emotion I'm not sure.

"But you look best with your natural hair." She grins and steps back, as if to admire her work. At this point I'm still opening and closing my mouth like a stupid goldfish.

"What are you doing?!" I finally hiss, throwing the hood of my jacket over my head whilst stuffing my long wavy hair into it. I can feel my face burning with embarrassment and fluster. What if I get found out here?! I stop suddenly when I hear Kimmie giggle; I can't see the amusement in this situation so I just stare at her like she's crazy.

"So you are human." My eyebrows rise a little at this. What did she think I was, some soulless humanoid bent on human destruction? No, I'm a goddamn human. I sift my fingers through my hair sighing, but despite my annoyance, I can only let a smile reach my lips. Something about right now was just so peaceful, maybe it's because I haven't had a vacation for so long. Although this isn't really a vacation.

The sun finally sets and night comes, didn't come soon enough in my opinion. I relax and start to shed some of my disguise, taking out the contacts and washing that damn make up off. Darkness is my home; I don't have to worry about someone recognizing me right now. I stare up at the sky, even though night fall comes later in the summer, the stars are always in open view due to the cloudless skies. I make sure Brandy and Kim are secure and warm inside of the car. It would be a little troublesome if one of them got a stupid cold, after I do a once over I start climbing my way to a part of the boat where no one will see me. I want to sleep in peace dammit, and unless there is some sort of ninja on this boat with me, I'm confident I can sleep without one eye open.

I find a comfortable area and start making it more comfortable I may be resistant to the cold but I can still feel back pains from sleeping on hard metal. I get as comfortable as I possibly can, I lay there wondering what could possibly happen to me now that Kim's around, and hope that things won't be so bad.

* * *

Okay to be fair a bit of a slow chapter, but more dialogue between Kim and Shego! Due to the AU I wanted to change the relationship they start out with so it would be a little more realistic. THOUGH A LOT OF ASPECTS OF THIS STORY DOESN'T MAKE SENSE LIKE HOW A 10 YEAR OLD BECAME A GODMOTHER.

I think I might do separate chapters on their past, just so things make sense. So for now, ta ta~

-AngstCake


	4. Chapter 4: Sunny

_Sunshine is delicious, rain is refreshing, wind braces us up, snow is exhilarating; there is really no such thing as bad weather, only different kinds of good weather._

_-John Ruskin_

* * *

Sweat beads at my forehead and the sun beats down on my back. I thought Canada was supposed to be a frozen wasteland, not a blistering temperate rainforest. Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke society? Cause it's not fucking funny. I was expecting a cold and deserted area with wilderness everywhere, but all I see are trees and a lot of people.

We had just got to Victoria Island a few days prior, and Brandy had gotten us a shoddy house for a good price, although it was extremely grimy and we would probably have to do some serious renovation. Despite all of the work it involves, this will be a nice project; it's been a while since I did renovations.

The only upside is that we are right beside the ocean. Maybe I can invest in a boat, take Brandy and princess out for a ride occasionally. That would be nice, kind of like a real family. Tch, what stupid delusion.

I make my way to the garage when I hear a car starting to pull into the driveway and lick my lips, whatever Brandy and Kim brought for lunch, it smells divine.

"What did you guys bring?" Sniffing the air like a hound, I wonder what could smell so good. I could care less about anything else, I was starving. My eyebrow shoots up in suspicion when I get a sheepish laugh from Brandy.

"McDonalds..." I grimace. Oh great, plastic burgers.

"So that's why it smells so good." I scowl and turn to stalk back so I can start remodeling, but before I can take another step, a wrapped burger is shoved right in front of my face.

"If you don't eat, you're going to collapse." I stare at the burger the red head was offering me. An exhausted me versus a well-rested Kim...

I'd rather take my chances than die of heart cancer.

"No thanks." I push her hand away dismissively and proceed to the side of the house. Next time, I'll make Kim and Brandy do the heavy lifting while I shop for groceries. I face palm, seriously; these two are completely useless with chores. Neither of them can cook, nor do the laundry. I can understand cooking; I wouldn't trust either of them with a cooking pan, but washing clothes. Really?

After ignoring Kimmie's relentless prodding for several hours she gives up and decides to help me make this more of a home and less of a rat hole. We had set up all of the jobs, and for the most part I had all the hard work. Cupcake would paint and set up the furniture, and Brandy would do the finishing touches in concealing and protecting us.

I'm just surprised that the wiring and plumbing haven't been chewed out by rodents. Good news because that means cheaper for us and less time to waste.

Woop-di-fucking-doo.

* * *

I jolt awake from my shallow slumber when I hear rustling, coming from the would-be kitchen. Suddenly, I'm completely aware of my surroundings and all my senses sharpen. I have to be wary: because the only thing going through my mind right now is that both Brandy and Kim could be in danger. And I can't allow that, not while they're under my shoddy roof.

I stalk down the rickety stairs and through the hallways in absolute silence, after all I would be a failure of an assassin if I couldn't even sneak around in my own home. The door to the kitchen is but an arm's length away, and I pull out my hunting knife. This could get ugly, considering I see no signs of forced entry; this intruder knows what they're doing.

I start opening the door with extreme caution, ready to defend and to light my glow should I need to. My heartbeat starts becoming painfully loud and sweat starts to bead at the nape of my neck. I surprise myself when I see my hand shaking, reaching out for the tarnished door knob.

Why am I getting so nervous? Calm the fuck down; just think of this as one of your normal hits. Or you're just going to panic and make things worse.

I tighten my grip, on both my knife and the doorknob, willing myself to take control of myself. In a flurry of movements I open the door and proceed to rush forward to pin my target with the knife.

At least that was the plan; but I falter when I see what was making the noise.

Bright orbs, one coloured electric blue and the other a bright yellow stare back at me. I turn my glow on and sigh in relief and in exasperation. It's just a tabby, eating the hamburger I refused. I sheath my hunting knife and pet the trespassing critter.

"You scare the living hell out of me, and you turn out to be a stray cat." It meows at me and jumps off into the darkness with the hamburger in its mouth. Well, now that's taken care of, it's time for me to get my beauty sleep.

But after I take only one step, I hear a loud thunk and hissing.

I whip towards the sound, my green fire lighting the area and only to see it empty, except for the cat with its hamburger splayed across the floor. What had spooked the tabby? There was nothing there.

As I warily did a search of the small kitchen, I reluctantly sheath my knife and extinguish the flicker in my hand. Nothing seems out of the norm, well, besides this little leecher.

I go up to the alert cat, still with its back to me and I flick its ear. Goddamn thing keeps scaring me. The freeloader continues to stare at the darkness, probably still jumpy. Yawning, I decide that enough is enough. The house was safe, and there was nothing to be worried about, overthinking it would be worse.

So I trudge up the stairs, fatigue catching up with my brain. Rolling into my sleeping bag on the hard wood floor, I drift towards sleep again; without a care in the world.

* * *

"Shego!" I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and immediately I'm awake, but still unaware as I pull my knife out and press it against my assailant's neck. But just as quickly as I had acted, the aggressor knocks at my elbow and my wrist, making me drop my knife; thrown out of harm's way. I blink a few times and realize that I'm staring into bright olive eyes. Oops.

"Agh; sorry, but you shouldn't just do that randomly, I could've actually hu-" I'm abruptly cut off by a finger against my mouth.

"Now is really not the time Shego." After finally gathering my bearings of what was actually happening, I realize that Kimmie was dressed in her usual outfit. But there are small strange bulks here and there; she's wearing her combat suit underneath. My eyes widen, something was terribly wrong.

Kim stares into my eyes, and I'm pleading whatever deity out there that she isn't going to say what I think she's going to say.

"Brandy's gone."

Dammit.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

Wow two months... I apologize to those waiting patiently! To be honest I was agonizing over how this chapter ended up. I was considering a different path very heavily but I decided to go with this one since it seemed to flow better. Unfortunately school has started up again in the meantime and I can't upload very fast anyway, considering I'm a bit of a perfectionist and I'll read things over and over til I'm satisfied. But I still miss typo's all the time...

Also it's come to my attention that Brandy has the same last name as the victim in chapter 2, but they have absolutely no relation to each other!

-Cake


End file.
